Side Effects of Love Potions
by The Great KillerChicken
Summary: When Hermione falls in love with Seamus, Ron becomes extremely jealous... what lengths is he willing to go to to keep them apart? On haitus
1. Stealing the Love Potion

**Chapter 1**

Hermione was running late. She chastised herself in her head – this was the third time Ron had roped her into helping him with his Transfiguration essay, and now she was late going to the library to work on her own. Free period was almost over, and she had wasted it.

_Why in bloody hell did McGonagall assign an essay now?_ Hermione thought to herself. _On top of the report on Werewolves, the Charms homework, three Potions essays – _

"Ow!" Hermione shouted angrily, falling to the floor after having sharply turned a corner. She looked up to see what she had slammed into and glared into the face of Seamus Finnigan.

"Seamus!" Hermione cried out angrily. Seamus quickly ran around her picking up the books she had dropped, sheepishly mutter "sorry... sorry..." as Hermione picked herself up from the ground, trying to turn her head to make sure that there was no dirt on her backside. Hermione then spotted on the floor a book Seamus must have checked out – the book she had been going to the library for. Picking it up, and trying to be kind after having been so mean when she had slammed into him, she said genially "For McGonagall's essay?"

Seamus looked up from picking up Hermione's books. Standing up, he handed them to her saying "Yeah. I've thought werewolves were cool since Lupin, but McGonagall's been a bitch lately about assigning essays..."

Hermione nodded in agreement. "I'm probably not going to do very well on this one... she's given us so little time to do them. I practically failed the last essay."

"You mean the one on unicorn blood properties? Well, you can always give me your essay. It'll probably be the first B+ I've had all year!"

Hermione laughed. "If you're going to steal my essay, I'll have to make sure it's really bad. B-material!"

Seamus drew back in mock horror. "Hermione? Bs? Never!"

Hermione laughed again when the bell rang. They both looked at each other, then ran their separate ways to collect their materials for Potions.

The students filed in as late as possible to the class. Hermione sat down next to Ron and Harry to have Ron immediately ask –

"Could you help with my – "

"No!"

Snape had by then walked to the podium. He then said "Five points from Gryffindor. I don't want you talking out of turn, Granger."

Hermione blushed as Snape started up again.

"The next thing we will be studying is unfortunately, pushed upon us to learn by the Ministry, as they have deemed it necessary for N.E.W.T. students to learn love potions in their seventh year. We will next be learning the antidotes to and other things in relation to – " Snape gulped, as though preparing for something truly contemptible – "love potions."

The class broke out in conversation, the noise being dominantly feminine. Ron and Harry noticed Hermione's eyes growing wider as they themselves began to talk about who they wanted to try their love potions on.

Snape then shouted for silence. The class slowly began to reclaim order as Snape began going into further detail about the love potions.

"Should I find that any of you, however, is stupid enough to try to steal any love potion, you will have me to answer to. Do not forget that love potions except for academic purposes are not allowed. Instructions are on the board, and you may now begin!"

Hermione and Ron went to get the ingredients and Ron started up with "So... who would you want to use the potion on? Eh? Ehhhh?"

Hermione's mouth began to make a very exaggerated 'K' sound when Ron said "And don't you say Krum!"

Hermione smiled jestingly. "But you asked!"

Coming back to the table, the three of them all began to work on the potion. Hermione stared over at Seamus. Looking up as though he could tell she was staring at him, he looked up. He smiled. Hermione smiled back, then went back to work.

Hermione took a small flask out of her bad and filled it (when no one was looking) with her finished potion. _Couldn't hurt_, she thought to herself.

* * *

**So, whadda ya think? Worth continuing? Keep in mind, if I continue this story it's going to be with Hermione turning into a stalker... O.O Comment and tell me if I should continue!**


	2. Three Days

**Chapter Two**

The next morning as Harry, Ron and Hermione came into the Great Hall, Harry called out "Let's sit here!" which conveniently placed Hermione next to Seamus.

A quick stream of thoughts on what to do ran through Hermione's head. The night before she had lain in bed, wondering about what she had done. She wasn't sure if she really liked Seamus that much. She also considered making him fall in love with her via potion was under-handed. But now that she was sitting next to him, felt much different in regards to what she thought about him. She felt very conscious of the fact that she had the potion in her back pocket as well.

_Now might be the only chance if I want to do it_, Hermione thought to herself. _Do I really want to do it?_

She decided to be spontaneous. Making sure that no one was looking while Seamus reached for the egg platter she quickly put three drops of the potion into his drink. She watched as he took a sip of pumpkin juice, then quickly said "Seamus!" a little too loudly.

"Uh... could you pass the eggs?" Hermione watched as Seamus eyes dilated then went back. He then said is a slightly slurred voice, "Wow, Hermione... I never noticed how vibrant your eyes were before."

Hermione blushes and then quickly took the plate of eggs from his hands. "Thanks." Seamus continued to stare at her in a dazed manner for the next couple of seconds before going back to his own food.

As Hermione left with Harry and Ron, Ron pulled her back by the arm so they fell behind Harry. Ron then said quickly into her ear "I saw you putting something into Seamus' drink. What was it, a solution of my dear brothers'? Had no clue you were so badass."

Hermione glared then said "You go ahead. I have to go back to the dormitories." Hermione waited until she saw Ron walking away before hurrying after Seamus who was walking in the opposite direction.

Hermione did not notice Ron turning around, watching her go. _Ho ho ho, going to the dormitories, are we? _He thought.

Keeping a safe distance behind her, Ron followed Hermione.

He saw Hermione walk up to Seamus, who was standing in front of the Fat Lady Portrait.

"Oh! Hermione," Seamus said quickly. "Um, I know this is kind out of the blue, but I was wondering..." Seamus started off shakily. He breathed deeply. "If, you, um, would like to go, you know, maybe to Hogsmeade next weekend with me?"

Ron saw Hermione's head incline slightly, saying something he couldn't hear. The next thing Ron saw was Seamus kissing Hermione rather violently. He then saw Hermione wrapping her arms around Seamus' neck.

Slamming himself against the wall so that he wasn't visible from around the corner from which he had been watching form, he thought to himself,_ but Seamus is going out with Lavender! What did Hermione put in his drink? _

_What the hell is going on here?_

* * *

_**I was writing a haiku  
**__**To tell you to review  
**__**When I forgot the number of lines,  
**__**So I'm writing a diddy  
**__**A smart little witty  
**__**Telling you that you should do soon.**_

**Okay, that wasn't a very good poem, but please review anyway! This story was especially short, and I'm always open to how to make my story better!**


	3. Three Days Still

**Chapter Three**

"So wait up. You're telling me you heard Seamus ask Hermione on a date?"

Ron nodded. Harry and Ron were at the back of the Herbology classroom, totally ignoring a lecture on how to turn Hinky Puffs into plants. Why anyone would want to was beyond them anyway.

Ron had walked into Herbology looking harassed and confused. He had quickly pulled Harry to the side, saying "Look mate, I've got something to tell you about Hermione –" When he suddenly hid behind a large bruised-looking plant, watching as a smiling Hermione came into the classroom humming an airy tune. Ron had quickly blurted out the story behind the haven of the bush, his eyes constantly darting to Hermione. What Harry didn't know was that Ron had omitted the part where Hermione and Seamus had kissed...

"Well, that's good then!" Harry said, smiling. "What, did you think Hermione incapable of getting a date?"

Ron decided to ignore the playfulness in Harry's tone. "But he's dating Lavender!"

Harry screwed up his as though trying to remember something. "Really? I thought he broke up with her."

Ron stared doubtfully at him. "If you say so..." As they began to re-enter the classroom conversation, Ron thought to himself, _but... she's supposed to be mine..._

Ron took the steps to the dormitories two at a time. He hadn't really felt like eating dinner, and when dinner had ended, he hadn't felt like doing homework. He had primarily stared out the window after dinner, thinking of ways to sabotage Hermione's date. His brother's had said that they weren't willing to help him when he had talked to them earlier via the fireplace.

"Ask her out yourself if you're worried that some unworthy guy is going to snatch her," George had said. "However, puking pastilles are on sale, if you know what I mean."

Ron walked into the dormitories, where Harry already was. He walked to his bed, only half-listening to the conversation going on through the room until he heard Harry speaking to Seamus.

"I heard you ask Hermione out, Seamus."

Dean quickly butted in. "But you're dating Lavender!"

"Not after I saw him snogging Hermione today, no he won't," Ron said with a growl. "If you even think – "

"Sheesh, Ron," Seamus started to say "It just... I don't know – Hermione's seemed different to me lately... like she's finally come out of her shell made by classwork. That, and," he said, his tone changing, and a smug smile coming onto his face, "She's actually pretty hot."

And then Ron slugged him full in the face.

* * *

**Yes, the chapters just keep getting shorter and shorter... Yeah, slug me if you want, but there's a computer between us! Hahahaha! Catch me if you want, cyber-space suckers!**

**I mean, lovely readers. Yes. Please review. I won't update untilI get five reviews**


	4. Two Days

**Chapter Four**

"Ron? Ron!"

Ron blearily opened his eyes to see Harry's concerned face floating over his. He glanced around, discovering that he was in the Infirmary. He felt like something was wrong with his rib cage, someone had placed a beating bongo in his head, and like someone had shoved a large wooden implement up his ass...

"I know I shouldn't be one to talk, but, I mean, what the hell were you thinking? So, he asked Hermione out on a date. So, he called her hot..."

Ron stopped listening to Harry, whose voice had risen to a shout.. Lately, he had felt funny whenever he heard people saying Hermione's name. He felt... possessive. Like they shouldn't be saying it. Like she was a toy that he owned and that he didn't want other kids to play with. The more he thought baout it, the more he thought that maybe George was right. Maybe he should ask Hermione out. How long would it be before someone like Seamus snatched her up? It was like at the Triwizard Tournament. He and Harry had waited until the last moment to get dates, and then Krum had come along...

"Okay, so look, I've brought Hermione here so you guys can talk or something, Come up with a solution to your little love problem. Okay? Harry looked at the two of them (his having brought in Hermione earlier, her now standing off to the sidelines), before violently screaming "Argh!" and leaving the hospital wing all together.

Hermione sat next to Ron's bedside, staring at the floor.. She then looked up at Ron, and glared.

"Have you seen Seamus' face, Ron?"

Ron shook his head no.

"Well, it's a pretty sight, I'll tell you! It's completely mutilated! If Madame Promphery wasn't here, his face would be a massive scar! What'd you do, scratch his eyes out or something? How could you do that to someone?"

Ron remained silent for a couple seconds. He didn't remember much of the fight, as at some point he must have been knocked out. Looking directly into Hermione's eyes, he then said "Hey, Hermione... will you go out with me?"

Hermione's face flashed for a second an expression of incredulity before quickly changing to one of disgust.

"No! How could you even think that, you...disgusting... you pig!"

She stood up very quickly, her face flushed. "I don't think you understand, Ron. I'm going out with him. Like _girlfriend_ and _boyfriend_."

Hermione knew this would make him mad, but she did it anyway. Ron sat up painfully, for the simple reason that he knew it would make him louder.

"Hermione!" he shouted into her resolute face. "Have you ever..." his voice grew quiet, "...day-dreamed about the person you liked, or had a crush on, and just imagined the two of you accidentally ending up alone? And then somehow, while you were along, the two of you miraculously find out you like each other? No pain, no worries, no nervousness – and then the next second you're making out? The next day, going out? And, even though you only just started getting to know each other, you're perfect soul mates?" Ron started to blush, but the red in his face and ears soon become results of anger. "Well, it never happens like that in real life! And yet, it has seemed surprising easy and like a daydream for you and Seamus, Hermione!_ What was it you put in his drink yesterday, Hermione_?"

She grimaced. Gritting her teeth, she slowly pulled out a small vile half-way filled with a bright pink liquid which Ron immediately recognized as love potion.

"Yes, _Ronald_," she said softly, her voice dripping with malice. "I spiked his pumpkin juice. So what? He'll only be in 'love' with me for three days before the potion wears off. Tomorrow's our date." She breathed deeply. "And well, I'm going to make sure these three days are the best of my life! I might've gotten started last night, if you hadn't almost _bed-ridden_ him."

Ron's eyes widened. _What the hell has happened to her?_, he questioned himself.

She slowly backed towards the door, finally putting her hands up in the air as though exasperated. She planted herself firmly inside the door, resting her arms on the doorframe. She stared up at the ceiling in an almost bored manner. "Hey, who knows? I still have some potion left. I might make it the best week. I have the instructions on how to make the potion. I might make it the best month. Year."

Ron stared at her in horror. "Hermione – "

"No, Ron. You don't get it. He's like a toy..." Ron's mouth fell open – "... a toy that I don't want the other kids using. I wanted him, paid for him, and now he's mine, mine for me to only take out and play with while the other kids aren't looking."

She stared at the bottom of the doorframe as though she was regretting what she had said. She then bit her bottom lip, and looked into Ron's eyes again, and ran out of the room.

Ron laid back in the bed. He didn't understand how Hermione had been thinking the same way about Seamus the way he had her. And yet, when she had said it, it sounded strange. There had been a strange glint in her eye.

_When she said it..._

_... It sounded twisted._

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Who woulda thunk it, Hermione's obsessed! Sorry to everyone who thinks this is out of Hermione's character. I tried hard to make it seem realistic, but I can understand people thinking this is outta whack... Anyhoo, review! I'll even give you some of the cheetos that are sitting by my computer... even though they're kinda stale. O.o Sorry about that.**


End file.
